Found
by Shuuka-over-Rin
Summary: A continuation of the previous fiction 'Find Me' or the many adventures of Little China; Big Japan. Warning; character names used and possible historical references
1. Just China

Found; the story of Little China; Big Japan

* * *

"Japan?" A tiny voice peeped from the crack of the door.

"Ah…yes?" The taller nation was sitting at his desk, filing some papers from the day's meeting.

The small boy slipped into the room with a giant panda plushie at his side. It seemed that the late hours didn't really affect him, considering that he had a tendency to keep Kiku up every night with a series of 'Can I have a cup of water?' and a few 'I just can't find sleep tonight'.

"What is it?" Japan asked, the kind ring of his voice made the shorter country feel a bit more secure.

"I…ah…" His eyes went immediately to his feet. "I just wanted to know….if I had…you know…a name, aru?"

Kiku blinked. "A name…?"

The younger suddenly poured out the rest of his question. "You know…a name. Like…Kiku Honda, The country of Japan. And um…Alfred F. Jones, The United States of America!"

The taller nation let out a sigh and opened his arms out to his brother. "Come sit." He invited him.

The boy, along with his panda stuffed animal, climbed up into Japan's lap and looked up at his dark eyes, silently begging for an answer.

"Well…your name is…" Kiku gave a pause, still thinking about how to word it all. "…Yao Wang."

"Yao?" The boy asked curiously.

"Yes." Japan smiled before giving a better pronunciation, "Yah-oh"

Much to Kiku's surprise, Yao now wore a troubled expression. "But…that doesn't sound like a Japanese name, aru." The child pouted.

"J-Japanese?" The nation's tone leaked its surprise. "But Yao…you are not-"

He paused, realizing that the knowledge of the boy of himself was not as much as it should be. "Yao is not Japanese." He explained carefully. "You are Chinese."

"Chinese?" The boy asked as if the word was completely foreign to him.

"Yes, Chinese." Another pause. "Yao Wang is China."

The shorter nation's eyes widened. "China?"

To Japan, it was both a relief and a worry to finally hear his 'older' brother say his own name again.

"Then…" The child's troubled face had returned. "I belong to Taiwan, aru?"

"W-what…?" Kiku had to think this one out. "No, no…you don't belong to Taiwan."

Japan had just forgotten that there were _two_ Republics of China.

"So…I am just China?"

The taller nation nodded with a soft smile and was paid back with the soft laughter of his 'little' big brother.

"Yes…" He repeated. "…just China."

* * *

Rin:

This is a late late LATE story update, I know. I've gotten a lot of mail asking me to update and I'm really sorry I have not been able to update until now. right after I finished off the last chapter I was hospitalized and from that point until now I had close to no access to the computer which made posting here nearly impossible. I hope you guys can understand and thanks for all the support 3

Next chapter is a promise I plan to keep...hopefully around next week.


	2. Scars: Part 1 of 2

Found; the story of Little China; Big Japan

* * *

It had been nearly six weeks since Japan had found his 'little' big brother. A lot had changed between him and China since the first day they had met. It was not a sadness or regret that lied inside him, instead, it was a feeling that this event had given him in promise of a new beginning. Yes, a new beginning…for the both of them.

"Brother…?" The shying voice of little China came from behind him.

"What is it…?" He asked with a tone he found unbelievably calm. "_I guess it just comes with being a 'parent'._"He thought as he pictured the same voice his old Aniki used to use when speaking with him.

"My back…" He stated softly, trying to hide his pain. "…it hurts, aru."

A troubled look came over Kiku's face, "Your back? Here…let me see,"

The taller nation got up from his seat on the porch overlooking the viewing garden and helped the boy peel off the back of his kimono. As soon as Japan's eyes met the giant gash that had been laid across the child's back, he nearly fell back. The scar seemed more than just a 'little bit' familiar to him.

"No…" He doubted the truth. "It couldn't be…"

But it seemed that his brother broke before he could. "I'm sorry, Japan! I promise I didn't do it to myself, aru! I swear! I….I don't even know how it got there, aru! It just appeared…and I thought that if I showed you I would be punished..and…and…" Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "And I'm sorry!"

Out of all the things that little China had said to him in the past few weeks, this was the most burdening.

"No…" Kiku promised with a regretful sigh. "You will not be punished."

Yao took in a quick breath of air, glad he was safe. "So then…what will you do aru?"

Japan gently ran his fingers across the skin just above the scar, greeted by the boy with a wince.

"It hurts?"

"Y-yes, aru…" China tried to hold himself from complaining, a trait he and Japan had always shared.

Kiku could hardly stand to look at the scar that had been sworn into his brother's back. Any other nation would ask the child what happened and wonder how in the world a boy such as him could receive such a hefty burden. But Japan didn't need to know what happened, he very well knew already. Nor did he need to ask how China got it. Those years were burned in Kiku's memories as well as the scar was in his brother's back.

"Brother…?" The child innocent voice broke through Japan's thoughts. "Is something wrong, aru?"

Japan couldn't take it anymore. His lip quivered at the sound of China's soft voice and the puddle of tears that had built itself up under his eyes was beginning to slip.

"I…" He paused, realizing how shaky his voice sounding, before finishing his sentence. "Don't worry about me…It's you we should be caring for right now."

He was glad he was standing behind the boy, with the child having no view of the taller nation's eyes.

"Well," He made an attempt to dry off his face with the edge of his kimono. "…if it does…ah, _hurt_, then why don't we go the sink and run some water over you."

The smaller nation nodded with a smile, having no idea what emotional bullets were being shot at his brother, who had no choice but to take them as they came, with a smile of course.

* * *

Part 2 next~


	3. Scars: Part 2 of 2

"Feel better now?" Japan tried to keep his tone steady as he helped the shorter nation dry his hair with a towel.

"Hai!" The boy responded happily before jumping into Kiku's arms, giving the taller nation quite a surprise. "Japan seems to know everything, aru! Big brother is so wise!"

Any other nation would've pushed off the praise and told the child that he too would come to be great and wise someday too, but Japan couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"I…I'm not." Kiku tried to avoid meeting the boy with his eyes. "I'm really not wise…I just know things."

"But you _are_ wise, aru" The little China pushed. "Well…I say you are."

The sweat on the back of Kiku's neck began to drip down the hide of his kimono as Japan tried to wave away what the child had meant as a complement. "I-I'm really not…"

But by the time he had found the words to say, the excited child nation had already left the room, leaving Japan to wonder what could keep the little guy going for so long.

"So much energy." Kiku said with a soft laugh before standing up to follow China, pushing his worries away for the time. "…or could it just be that I'm not the one playing the child anymore?"

He found the boy in his own room, with the back of his kimono taken off again, and his hair tied up higher and out of the way.

"Japan…?" He asked with a soft voice.

For once, Kiku was afraid to respond. "...yes?"

"Do you know…" His little voice was caught up in thoughts. "…how I got this scar?"

It was only now that Japan had felt a sense of regret for taking on the responsibility of taking care of the little China. With a long sigh, followed by a pure silence, he prepared his mouth…and mind for the answer he had to give.

"It was…war." He paused to see how the boy would react.

"War?" The child's voice sounded too innocent to know of such a word. "I have been in war, aru?"

Kiku gave half a nod, "We all have." He said simply.

"Japan…?"

The taller nation had sat himself down on his knees, the very position he had been taught by the China he used to learn from so many years back. "Yes?"

"Why do we have wars, aru?" Japan was glad the boy did not ask further of the previous topic. "People get hurt in wars, don't they? So then…why even start them, aru?"

Kiku took too long to respond.

"Do we _want_ people to be hurt, aru?" China's voice shook with the worry every nation seemed to have.

"No one _wants_ wars, China." Japan pulled him into his lap and stroked the lengthy hair of his smaller brother in attempt to calm him, "No one wants to fight with one another."

"Then…" The boy asked as he let his head fall against the taller nation's chest, "...why do we fight, aru?"

Kiku sighed and pulled the boy closer to his chest, before closing his eyes, watching the images and memories of the many battles and lives he had fought through the years. None of them were able to give him an answer.

"_Why do we fight?"_ He thought to himself.

The memories that flashed through his mind were not all those of which occurred during the time of war. This world alone, even without wars going on, was in enough chaos already. So then…why did they fight? What was the point of it all, if in the end, the only thing you receive is the glory of winning…and the blood of those whom gave their lives in attempt to stop you?

"We don't want war…none of us do." Japan repeated. "But when we disagree…to those with even the least bit of pride, violent acts…_wars_...are what we feel is the only answer."

He tried to give a weak smile, but this time wasn't his turn to give. Instead, the smaller brother wrapped his tiny arms around Japan, giving him the feeling no amount of power or guns could ever even try to create.

"But you and I both know that it isn't the only answer…" Japan responded weakly as he too pulled his arms around the little one. "Our world is just…lost."

"Yes…lost and confused. Though, with the help of the other countries, it can find its way again. It's just that…well, sometimes our nations disagree on which direction to point it in."

He paused, reflecting on some the directions he had led the world at times.

"But that is why there are so many of us." Japan felt as if he was arguing with his own self. "With so many people on each and every side of the world…we have so many different opinions and views of what can be right and wrong."

It took Japan a few moments to continue, still holding onto his 'little' brother.

"And…as long as we have each other, and the ability to forgive, we might just be able to not only point the world to a better direction…but also the nations who have seemed to fall lost along with it."

A silence fell between the two, giving Kiku the sense he had said something wrong.

"Then…" China suddenly broke the quiet before letting go of the larger nation and turning back to the mirror, spinning around to look at the red scar that had been forced upon him before he even knew why. "…I hope the one who gave me this knows that he is forgiven."

_Because it's not just the world that can be pointed in the right direction…it's you and me._

* * *

A thousand apologies to those following this one! For some reason my backup failed and I had to rewrite so many things. Fortunately, this wasn't one of them - but the file was corrupt so it took a while to de-code. But again, so sorry to those of you that have been waiting! Updates from now on should stay constant!


End file.
